


The Kind One/善心女神

by verderblich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Memory Related, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD Reiner, 有15莱/15伦, 莱艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 回到马莱后，莱纳不止一次回忆起帕拉迪岛和艾伦
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Kind One/善心女神

莱纳总觉得自己死期将至。

这种联想不是因为他的任期即将结束，而是一种神秘莫名的，近乎宗教性的预感，如同看着下雨天的霉菌抽丝。他视野里的世界是灰色的，死亡的阴影在每一个角落生长。午后一角蓝天在他眼里充斥着炮弹呼啸而过时迸发的火焰，树叶和枝干的摩擦在他耳中是手锯锯在用来制作墓碑的树干上的噪音，他触摸过的一切，无论是木质的桌面，塞满棉花的床铺，石质的墙面，小战士的肩头，在他掌心都仿佛是来自死人的发僵的皮肤。

莱纳开始在夜间盗汗，发梦，频繁地睁眼合眼，早上在被汗水湿透的冰冷的被窝里醒来，心跳快得仿佛跑完了一场逃离式的马拉松。他的梦不是毫无意义的，等待神棍和骗子解析的混乱的片段。与莱纳的现实相反，他的梦境是彩色的，里面有苦笑的人，哭泣的人，已经接受现实了的面无表情的人，火焰，爆炸，白色的蒸汽，分崩离析的石块，流动的暗红，金黄色的土豆和面包，一切人和非人同时向莱纳伸出了手抓住了他。

莱纳的左腿抽动几下，倏然睁开眼睛。他的小腿在夜间的挣扎中已经抽筋，肌肉痉挛到如同刚刚与巨蟒搏斗过。

梦里他也确实被什么缠紧了。莱纳被一种彷佛在燃烧的绿色勒到骨头都嘎吱作响的地步：那是帕拉迪岛春天的颜色，调查兵团披风的颜色，向战士长发射的信号枪的颜色，还有……

还有艾伦眼睛的颜色。

行军床脆弱的床架发出不堪重负的声响。这声音在午夜寂静的军营中尤为刺耳，吵得几步之外睡梦中的贾利亚德皱起眉头喃喃了几声，翻了个身，同时也像是一只箭矢刺穿了莱纳的耳蜗和混沌不清的头脑。他才发觉自己正死死地捏住木质的床沿。

更多的汗水打湿了莱纳背部的衣物，他打了个冷颤。

每次想到艾伦，关于死亡的预感也变得最为浓厚。这也许就是他与恶魔交易的代价，艾伦会成为他生命的终局。

莱纳重新躺下，回忆汹涌而至。

如果他对于自己做出的选择再谨慎一点，莱纳当初就不会主动去接触那个恶魔。然而做正确的选择从来不是莱纳的长处。他只是片怯懦的含羞草，只会被动地对环境做出反应，却自以为是长着四足的独狼，无知无觉地走进一个又一个的地狱。

现在莱纳看清楚了，他的结局从自己被处在崩溃边缘的精神推动，于训练后抓住艾伦的手腕就注定了，可笑的是当时的他竟然浅薄地选择将曾经无力的自己投射到艾伦身上，并骄傲于现在自己塑造出领袖的外表的空壳，于是竟然选择拥抱了艾伦。

不，那都不算的上是个拥抱。莱纳是自上而下，从艾伦的背后搂住他的双肩，大量运动后两个青年过热的身体很快就让气氛变得不对劲起来。莱纳看着艾伦在他的囚箍里扭动了几下，距离他的脸只有几寸的耳根很快红了个透彻。回想起来，莱纳发现他不明白艾伦没有反抗的原因，是因为向往所以选择了顺从吗？莱纳不清楚，不过当时他只是颇为自得找到附近的一个稻草堆，引导艾伦躺下，又引导他配合自己脱下皮带，解开自己的裤子。

如他所料，艾伦是个处男——他的手指在裤子的拉链扣上不安的搅动，看着莱纳帮着他脱下内裤时整个人都炸了起来，还穿着靴子的脚蹬住莱纳的膝盖，压抑着下意识的反抗的本能——引导艾伦的过程都让莱纳从未有过的满足。可是说到底，这份满足来源于什么呢，还是他自以为是的，过家家式的角色扮演。

带着这种自傲，莱纳按住艾伦的大腿，坏笑着含住了艾伦的阴茎。他一下子就吞得很深，意图让艾伦很快射出来，因为他想看艾伦羞耻又惊慌的神情。果不其然，艾伦喊着他名字的嗓音中很快带上了被情欲逼到边缘的崩溃，热流流过他的喉咙。莱纳把剩下的体液吐在手心里，沾满手指，递到艾伦眼前，将手指间拉扯出的白丝给他看，故意告诉他：你看，润滑是这么做的，然后用手掌托起艾伦的整个屁股，慢慢地把沾满他精液的手指往暴露出来的隐秘洞口递。

艾伦手指揪着身下的稻草，撑起上半身，在金黄稻草和深蓝夜幕的背景中他的脸就像是熟透了的苹果，眼神游离但又一眨不眨地盯着莱纳正分开他身下洞口的两指，如同一个热忱的学生。莱纳进入他体内时，他小麦色的胳膊抱着莱纳的脑袋，总是燃烧着的瞪圆的眼睛，眼睑被或是疲惫或是情欲引诱，难得柔和的垂下来，睫毛和绿色瞳膜之间的角度美到几乎艳丽。

艳丽，也许这个词不应该拿来形容一个男孩，但是这是当时莱纳唯一能够想到这个词。他被满眼的绿色淹没，抱住艾伦搭在自己肩头的大腿，几乎将他对半折了过来，阴茎更深地压入艾伦体内，顶到他从喉咙深处发出一声快要窒息的抽噎。

可是如果当时莱纳能从自我满足中稍微清醒一些，就能意识到艾伦自始至终只是松散地搂着他，而莱纳是紧抓住艾伦，将他不断压向自己的那一个，后来的每一次也都是。他的士兵人格不断地向艾伦索取，用来坚固自己的精神，而那个战士的人格不时冒出来，带着高高在上的心态。

比如那一次莱纳夜晚将艾伦叫起来，应他的要求带他溜了出去练习近身格斗。在森林接壤着湖泊旁的草地上和明亮到清澈的月光下，他们压着对方的肋骨，将对方摔向地面，直到某个艾伦跨坐在莱纳腹上的姿势让莱纳兴奋起来，于是他仰躺在草地上，弯起腿，让赤裸着下半身的艾伦靠着自己的膝盖，骑在他的阴茎上缓慢挣扎地坐了下去。他喜欢艾伦这个角度浸泡在阴影里的面孔，在光的背面，那张面孔上的激进锋利的情感被暂时匿藏，留下的是雌雄莫辨的美。他握着艾伦的腰，偶尔用掌根抚摸少年单薄的胸膛和硬起来的乳头，一下一下用力将艾伦撞向自己的胯部，而艾伦盯着他不断起伏的肌肉。

唔，莱纳……在凌乱的喘息间艾伦问，我什么时候，我什么时候才能想你一样有强壮的体格和力量……

而他竟然还摆出了老大哥的面孔，爽朗地笑了几声。那你要多吃饭才行。然而心里他的战士一面跑了出来，冷笑了一声。我可是特殊的那一个，一无所知的，被国王洗脑的帕拉迪岛的恶魔。

你知道你眼中的敌人其实都是你的同胞？在墙的另一端，海的另一端受着苦小心翼翼地生活，却又因为小罪被流放至此？你是否知道砍下巨人后颈的那一刻，你和你憎恶的铠之巨人超大型巨人一样成为了杀人魔？

甚至可能在这些思绪间，某些时刻他甚至是嫉妒艾伦的。同样是艾尔迪亚人，为何你能够拥有一个完整的家庭，一个正常的童年？这都很难讲，不过马上这种想法连同战士的声音被一同丢到脑后。艾伦柔软潮湿的体内吸紧了他的阴茎，引得想要射精的酸胀和欲望不断上涨，冲洗了他的整个世界。莱纳强迫自己抽了出来，抵住艾伦的腹肌射精，白色的精液溅上艾伦的胸膛又流了下来，流过艾伦被拍打的通红的大腿根和带着指痕的腿内，一滴滴滴在草地上。

疲惫让他们在地上躺了一会儿。可能是夜风和与故乡窗口同样的月光，莱纳陷入恍惚，过了一会儿才意识到自己正在和艾伦谈论自己曾经在战士候补生营内做过的训练，说到长跑，格斗术和种种体训，不过好在即使是这种情况下，他也保持着一定的警戒，没有透露什么真正致命的情报。当艾伦问起他从哪里得到的这些训练时，他只是糊弄说自己以前就希望成为士兵和英雄，并且一直朝着这个目标努力着。说着说着他终于找回自己的神志，再一次向艾伦说起那个关于他来自东南深山村庄的谎言。

也许那个时刻，一部分的他是想要坦白的！想要坦白一切，想要求得谅解。说到底，他的罪孽不是来自与帕拉迪岛的“恶魔”做了交易，而是他一开始就不应该自喻圣父。

黎明很快到来。莱纳和战士长一起坐上飞艇，等待着攻陷要塞的时机的到来。等到铁轨列车被拆除，他一跃而下，再次变身成铠之巨人。然而混乱的战场中，在某个战壕内，一瞬间他好像看到了那双出现在他噩梦中的绿眼睛。

那双眼睛的出现一瞬即逝，快到像一个幻觉，不由得怀疑它的真实性。毕竟，艾伦如何能够来到马莱呢？这是不可能的。

所以这是幻觉。莱纳得出结论。可是为什么他会看到这个幻觉？

他突然想起贝尔托特和那个在开阔地上吊了的男人，还有那句带着不详意义的预示。

也许连莱纳关于死亡的预感也是幻觉，而所有幻觉的产生只有一个原因。

他希望什么人来惩罚自己。

END


End file.
